1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, particularly to an electrical connector electrically connecting printed circuit boards to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the electrical connector, a header 12 rigidly connected to a lower surface of a printed circuit board A is fitted in a socket 11 rigidly connected to an upper surface of another printed circuit board A, and a contact terminal 14 provided in the socket 11 is elastically brought into contact with a contact terminal 16 provided in the header 12, thereby connecting the printed circuit boards to each other (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-203139).
However, in the conventional electrical connector, plural contact terminals 16 are provided in parallel in the header 12 by insert molding. Therefore, higher dimensional accuracy is required for a metal mold with downsizing apparatus, and it takes a long time to make the metal mold, which results in a problem in that production cost is increased.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector in which the metal mold is easily made to reduce the production cost.